standing still for love
by spawn32818
Summary: bra loves goten but she needs to know does he her? a song-fic


standing still for love It was another party at Capsule corp. Everyone was there from the sons to krillins family and the assistants of the companies that delt with the breifs. The celebration this time was in trunks honor. The 36 yr old had finally decided to wed. After 5 yrs of dating trunks  
  
finally asked pan to marry him much to her relief,she was beginning to wonder if he ever would. The party was going strong as everyone mingled and toasted,except for the two women who sat in the back corner of the room. Bra and pan sat against the wall both wearing the same frowns "Pan really hon, this is your engagement party go enjoy it" bra sighed."mmhmm but where is your brother,off talking buisness as usual, and besides i cant leave my best friend all alone and sad" Bra snorted "Look bra i know why you have been acting strange here lately" pan spoke softly. Bra raised her eyebrow "you do?" she asked as her voice squeaked. She mentally slapped herself for showing emotion. "Yes i do and he loves you as well" pan turned as she had been stabed and looked her over as she was crazy. Bra's insane laughter got a couple of others attention as well. "Pan do you see your uncle right now?,if he loves me then he has one hell of a funny way of showing it" she spat as her heart fell to her feet. Trunks hollered at pan to come meet a friend, as she stood up she looked back at her friend "Bra i know he loves you, therefore that leaves you as the one who needs to know" with that pan left to go to trunks as bra's eyes followed her and then to goten. Vegeta watched from his corner of the room as his daughter watched goten with sad eyes. He didnt like it one bit, (she cant be in love with him) he thought to his self as he lowered his eyes at the man in question. After a few drinks bra began to ponder on her feelings for him. The idea came to her in a flash she loved him now she had to know did he her. She made her way pass the the guest as she found her target the dj booth. Bra made her request and left. This was her chance win or lose, goten would tell her tonight infront of everyone. She gulped as she wiped the sweat from her head. The dance floor was full of people as bra looked around for goten. She spotted him at the end ingulfed in conversation with trunks and pan and a blonde. She swallowed and gave the dj her signal. The music began as bra stepped out to the dance floor,mic in hand. She walked as she began to sing unnoticed at first cutting through the darkness night are my two headlights try to keep it clear, but im losing it here to the twlight there's a dead end to my left, and a burning bush to my right but you arent in site, no you arent in site Everyone began to look at the girl in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on. do you want me? like i want you or am i standing still beneath the darkened sky or am i standing still with the scenery flying by or am i standing still out of the corner of my eye was that you passing me by The dance floor stood silent as bra moved through them her eyes never leaving goten. Pan watched her best friend and grinned nudging trunks. "what is she doing pan" goten asked "Oh dear uncle watch and learn" she laughed. "I wont watch her throw herself on some guy" he sighed. He was lost in thought on bra too even remember the blonde at his side. Pan turned and growled "i said watch goten". Soon the whole gang was with them as bra sang her heart out. mothers on the stoop, boys in souped up coupes on this hot summer night between fight and flight is the blinds man sight and the choice's thats right i roll the window down,feel like im in feel like im going to drown in this strange town feel broken down. i feel broken down Bra moved toward the group as she sang. Bulma and chi-chi were dancing. Pan was the only one who knew what bra was doing she kept giving the victory sign to bra, which made goten and trunks groan. Goten mentally coached himself not to beat the shit out of the lucky man she wanted. He had been in love with her for some time now, only gohan knew he was. do you need me? like i need you or am i standing still beneath the darkend sky or am i standing still with the scenery flying by or am i standing still out of the corner of my eye was that you passing me by  
  
Bra stood right in front of goten as he watched her with a confused faced he raised his eyebrow as she looked into his eyes. sweet sorrow - he said call tomorrow sweet sorrow- he said call tomorrow She gently touched his cheek with her hand as she continued to sing to him never losing his eyes. do you love me? like i love you or am i standing still beneath the darkend sky or am i standing still with the scenery flying by goten am i standing still or was that you passing me by Goten's face changed from confusion, to shock then relief as he nodded to bra. He couldnt belive his angel loved him too. Goten picked her up and twirled her. She was his now,he could be happy again. Trunks stood in shock as pan jumped up and down hollering at bra for a job well done. They stood there hugging as goten noticed vegeta from the other side. Vegeta pointed to the gravity room and nodded. Goten smiled and began to follow him. Bra and pan were screaming and jumping as bulma and chi-chi cried. everyone was happy for the new couple. Trunks glanced to the right and caught his father and goten heading for the gravity room. "Save some for me dad" he yelled running after them. All the guest were clapping for the couple as the music began to play. The party had been long over and goten's wounds had been taken care of, the four young saiyans stood on the balcony watching the stars. "trunks did you really have to help daddy hurt goten?" bra spat. "just wanted to make sure he was good enough for you sis thats all" he chuckled. They laughed as they stood still in love.  
  
Hope you liked it. I don't own dbz nor the song standing still they belong to akira toriyama and jewel. pls review good or bad. thanks again for reading ja ne! ........... 


End file.
